1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a vaporizer for vaporizing highly volatile liquids, especially liquid insecticides, comprising a receptacle for said liquid, a wick absorbing said liquid, and a heating element associated with said wick.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vaporizer of this type is known from DE 37 37 272 C2. In the case of this known vaporizer, a receptacle is arranged in a housing, said receptacle being introduced in the housing from below and being adapted to be secured therein e.g. by means of screws. The receptacle is filled with a highly volatile liquid, especially a liquid insecticide. For vaporizing the liquid by heating, a wick is inserted in said receptacle through an upper opening, an upper end of said wick projecting beyond the receptacle, whereas the lower end thereof is immersed in the liquid. A heating element is arranged the upper end of the wick the heating element surrounds said wick and which heats an upper portion thereof so as to vaporize the liquid sucked up from the receptacle.
This known vaporizer is disadavantageous insofar as it is comparatively difficult to refill the receptacle because said receptacle must be removed from the housing together with the wick. Furthermore, the wick must be removed from the upper end of the receptacle so that additional liquid can be poured into the receptacle. For this purpose, the wick can, for example, be secured in position in a separate holder attachement, which is adapted to be screwed onto the upper end of the receptacle. Analogously, a renewed insertion of the wick and of the receptacle into the housing, when the receptacle has been refilled, is comparatively complicated.
Furthermore, it is also disadvantageous that the lower end of the wick has to be positioned accurately so as to suck up the liquid in the receptacle completely. When the lower end of the wick is positioned at a distance from the receptacle base, a liquid residue that cannot be used will remain in the receptacle.